


Rainfall

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is soft, Langst, Red cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance has doubts and Red always knows how to fix it.{Read notes}





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Season three spoilers! Don't read if you haven't watched it!

"Why choose me?"  
-Lance + Red

Lance was sat in Red's cockpit, a common thing he's been doing ever since the lion switch. He was just so confused on how he proved to Red that he was worthy of her. Keith had almost died to prove himself. Well, Lance knew why it seemed like he was worthy of being Red's paladin. According to Allura, it was because he set his pride aside and said that Keith would be the better leader.

But still....with Shiro back, was he even supposed to be a paladin?

A purr rumbled in the back of his mind and cut off those thoughts. It was more aggressive than Blue's but it calmed Lance's nerves in a whole new way. Red never left room for Lance to doubt himself.

"But if Shiro is supposed to be the black paladin....Keith will come back to you. And I can't take Blue from Allura. I'm just a seventh wheel." He said defeatedly. The lights in Red's cockpit lit up and then suddenly Red was charging out of her hanger. "Red?!" Lance shouted, grabbing onto the controllers. Of course, Red had done this before so he already knew that he wouldn't be able to control her at all. It was just a habit.

It took mere minutes for Red to arrive at the familiar planet. It was similar to Earth. With the rain, at least.

Lance heaved a sigh and relaxed as Red landed on the muddy ground. Rain created a rhythm on the metal of Red's body. The brunet sat back and closed his eyes, letting Red have her way with her rumbles that soothed his doubts and anxiety.

Lance was the right hand of Voltron, he was Keith's right hand man. Keith was right, he shouldn't worry about it because it really will all work out in the end.

Red certainly thought so.

Lance hummed and fell into an easy sleep, sang to sleep by Red's purrs and the rainfall outside.


End file.
